


Through Time and Space

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 306: Sail / Sale. Set during ‘Planet of the Dead’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 306: Sail / Sale. Set during ‘Planet of the Dead’.

The Doctor remembers a time when he’d been unable to just zip away to avoid responsibility. Stuck at UNIT, no matter how good he’d been at talking his way out of it, they’d still often managed to foist the dreaded _paperwork_ onto him.

Now, however, he’s not stranded in a job he barely tolerates. The TARDIS is just feet away, ready to sail off through time and space. Even UNIT realises there’s no chance he’ll stick around. He’s got better things to do.

There’s always someone else to deal with the clean-up. The Doctor thinks that Malcolm probably won’t mind.


End file.
